The present invention is directed to a line connector that can fan in two production lines into one production line. It is generally the case that the production lines have to be fanned in but in addition defective products will be eliminated. In some cases this may require switching the provided product, for packaging reasons.
In the past, three separate machines had to be used in order to achieve three steps--connecting, separating, fanning. The result was the utilization of more space as well as higher cost.